His eyes were the reason
by celestial power
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome seemed to have mated. Rin wants to know about them so she goes to edo to ask her friends about it.Rin is fast becoming an adolescent. But what is this? Is she falling for a certain doggy eared hanyou? More importantly, will he return back her feelings? Explore the building up of her relation as Rin learns about Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sessxkag and Inuxrin.


**HIS EYES WERE THE REASON**

 **A/N – This will the first time I would be trying something like this. This would be a quite risky pairing as I know very well that a lot of people do not prefer this pairing. I myself am a fan of sesskag and inukag pairings but I just decided to experiment a bit. I hope I can change the ideas of some of you viewers by my writing. Please don't take any offences.**

 **Pheww!*dries off sweat from her brows* lots of chattering. Now let's get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Venture into the adulthood.**

A girl wearing an orange kimono ran across a field covered with flowers. The field seemed to have all the colors of Japan concentrated in one place. She came to a halt and sat down on her tip toes. Pushing her body forward, she inched her hands towards the small red bunch. Very delicately she gave the stalk a bit of a shake and the bunch came loose of their stalk. She stood up and twirled around in a circular motion, letting the flowers loose so that they fell on her like a veil when she twirled around.

She looked up at the sky and her face brightened. It was the same blue color which one of her favorite person's eyes held. She giggled a bit when she felt that one of the grasses was tickling her feet. She looked down at the responsible grass and gave it a small pat. The girl was very happy today. She had been out after a long time, a very long time.

That was not the only reason though. The girl was allowed to first time travel alone. The village in which she lived now was not far away from the place she was standing now. The village priestess had allowed her to go out for the first time because she was fast attaining her adulthood. Within about another of three months, she would be an adult and would be allowed to marry.

Thinking about the idea of marriage, her face took a deep frown, an expression not so usual for her. Lately she had been thinking about marriage and of sorts. She was never familiar with the idea. She had observed this peculiar ritual, as she liked to call it, only about two times. She had thoroughly noticed Sango and Miroku while she had stayed in the edo village. And then she had witnessed the marriage of…..

"Rin, how come you are so far away from the village?" she gave a stop to her thoughts. She knew that voice, she turned around to see the person her heart had longed to see for many months. His hair swirled in the wind, the sleeves of his haori fluttered in the wind. The red crest on the upper portion of his haori was as beautiful as always. Those long legs wearing the most beautiful white hakama ever seen with a pair of polished shoes moved towards her.

She looked up at her most adored father figure and her face broke into a smile.

"Sesshomaru sama….." she cheered happily and ran forward to wrap her hands around his legs. She stopped when she had reached him, she was in a dilemma. How was she supposed to wrap her hands around his legs, her height now came up to his waist level. She frowned once again contemplating her course of action while she chapped on her bottom lips.

Sesshomaru looked down at his ward. She seemed to have been in a dilemma. She was looking at his legs and then at herself and finally at his waist. His eyebrows raised a fraction and a smile threatened to break past his lips. His Rin had grown up. She was now much taller and could not hug his leg like she usually did. His eyes softened and he placed a hand on her head acknowledging his affection towards her.

Rin looked up at him with big teary eyes and hugged him around the waist. Now she was crying hysterically in his mokomoko, while Sesshomaru felt a bit relieved. He had thought that Rin would be angry with him because he was so late in visiting her. Seems like, he had been mistaken once again. Rin had once again passed his expectations. Sesshomaru thought to himself, Rin had matured.

Sesshomaru very much used to handling latching, crying females, removed her from him by pulling her in a tender manner. His Rin looked up at him and smiled one of her beautiful smiles which lit up her face. Sesshomaru frowned at it; he realized that he was missing her toothy smiles. He sighed, now he was behaving like one of those dotting human males. Rectifying his mistake, he cleared his throat and looked at Rin with one of brows raised in question.

Rin looked at her father figure. How much she had missed him, those eyes. Those eyes were the ones she had always liked the best. His face was as perfect as always. He was so beautiful and complete that Rin felt like she would want a husband just like him. Rin blushed at the thought. Her face lighting up in the faintest tinge of red. She averted her eyes from his form. On the sound of his throat clearance, she looked up at him once again and on seeing his brow raised she tried to remember the question he had asked.

"The village priestess has allowed Rin to venture alone. She said that Rin has become big enough to travel on her own." she shifted her weight from one foot to the other and her voice was laced with nervousness. She was behaving just like those children who might have been caught on stealing candies from a much prohibited candy jar.

"Rin you would return immediately or this Sesshomaru would be forced to return you there."

"Its fine Sesshomaru Sama, Rin would return back, but please, please let Rin go and stay in edo for a few days. "Her lips trembled and eyes looked up at her father figure pleadingly. "Please let Rin stay in edo for a while. Rin wants to see the new baby of Sango san and Miroku san. Rin also wants to see Kagome chan."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and contemplated on his decision. Then with a slight nod of his head, almost gingerly took Rin's hand between his and started to walk towards the general direction of edo.

"Kagome is not in edo right now. She has gone to her home in the future. But this one would let you visit your other friends in edo." He sighed a bit, then tightening his grasp on her hand, to get her attention he slowly nodded his head "but you would not stay there for more than a span of seven days. This one will personally come to retrieve you or ask kagome to bring you back."

He closed his eyes in contemplations, "on second thoughts, this one will retrieve you, as it is, kagome has a terrible sense of direction."

Rin giggled a bit at his reverie of Kagome. Her Sesshomaru Sama was changing a bit each time she saw him. She wondered what the reason was. Both of them hand in hand moved towards edo.

A pleasant wind blew and the two walking figures held their respective hairs to keep them from being messed by the wind. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl beside him. He had to keep all of her wishes, otherwise his mate would take his head for dinner the next time he arrived his castle. Sesshomaru sighed once again. Nowadays he thought, he had been sighing quite a lot. He had to stop doing this otherwise no one will take him seriously anymore.

They had reached edo in a time span of about five hours precisely. Sesshomaru wondered why Rin was keeping so silent. At that moment, he almost, almost wished to get back the cheerful child. Her chatters were much better than her silence he mused. As it is by now, he was quite used to listening to unnecessary chatters, courtesy to his mate. He sighed once again. Now he wanted to cry, he wanted to bang his head against some tree. He had to definitely stop his sighing, he instructed himself almost angrily.

Rin let go of his hand and twirled around with her hands on her back. She looked up sweetly at her lord, and gave him, her customary bright smile. Sesshomaru looked down at his sweet ward and nodded his head in approval. He noticed that almost immediately she twirled around and went running down towards the village named edo. He turned around and went back on patrolling his hands. But first, he needed to visit the well clearing. 'She was supposed to return back today' he thought to himself almost with a growl.

Rin jumped up and down and was fast approaching the village edo. She could not hold back her enthusiasm anymore and then she ran. She ran as fast as she could and within no time she was in front of the house of her two close friends, Sango and Miroku.

"Sango san, Miroku san. Rin has come to meet you both." She cupped her hands in front of her mouth in order to magnify her voice.

The tatami mat covering the hut, immediately moved and one figure came out of it. She was a woman of around twenty six years of age; she was wearing a pink colored kimono. She had her hair done in a long braid, which fell on her back. She was carrying a child in her hand. The child cooed as she looked at Rin. Rin's face lightened up when she looked up at the child. She started to jump up and down like the adolescent she was. She clapped her hands together and touched the little girl's cheek, poking it to get an expression out of her.

"Rin chan, it's been so long since you came here." Her face scrunched up in a frown, "but Kagome is not over here right now. She has gone to visit her home."

"Rin knows Sango san. Sesshomaru sama has informed Rin." she gave Sango her big face splitting smile and she looked up at her with happiness.

"Sango, child, please go and give Inuyasha his food." came the gruff voice of an old woman who walked out of the room. She looked up at the child woman in front of her and smiled.

"Rin, child, it has been so long since you have been here. Why child, how have thee been?"

"Rin is fine, Kaede ba chan. How have all of you been lately?"

"Oh Rin, just this back pain is killing me." the old woman moved her grey head to look on her side. She was still holding the bowl containing food. "Sango, my bad, I did not realize that thee have been holding Mizuki."

She turned her head once more and looked at the girl in front of her.

"Rin, dear, would thee mind to go and give Inuyasha his serving?"

"Not at all, ba chan." She took the bowl from the hands of the old lady. "But where is Inuyasha san?"

"Oh, thee would find that half demon lounging in the tree, which would be approximately two trees from here."

"Rin will go right now." She nodded her head and walked towards the tree where the half demon was lounging.

Rin had spotted the tree without difficulty, her signal being the visible red from the haori, the half demon always wore. She reached the base of the tree and reached out her hand towards the direction of the man sitting in it.

"Inuyasha san, Rin has brought your food." She shouted with one of her hands holding the food and the other hand waving in his direction.

Almost immediately the ears of the half demon twitched and he opened his eyes. He looked down at her from his perch. A sudden gentle wind fluttered Rin's hair and she closed her eyes. After sometime she opened her eyes and she looked up at the man in the tree. Her eyes widened.

'His eyes, they are so beautiful…..'

 **Hope you guys would like my idea.**

 **IL update soon.**

 **Till then ja neH~**


End file.
